Twitterpated Centaurs
by loverofakatsuki
Summary: Spring is in the air and the centaurs finding their mate challenge is upon them! Males: Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, Zetsu, Sasori Females: Deidara, Itachi, Tobi, Olivia, Lexy (Yes I made girl versions of them) (Note: this a cross-between Disney Bambi and Fantasia lol) Rated M for: violence, suggestive sex, minotaur, and language


**FYI: **

**I'm making Deidara, Itachi and Tobi **_**females**_** just so you know. Seems to fit the plot better than male you know (I totally just made these names up to sound girly lol)**

**Deidara: Just Dei**

**Itachi: Itami**

**Tobi: Tomiki (that's actually really cute I think)**

***Cover image goes to (Andra Black) even thought I teased her about her OC looking older than my OC instead of it being the other way around lol)* But you still get an idea how hey look as centaurs, hoping to draw Itachi, Deidara, and Tobi too with their outfits; won't be as good as Andra's but I'll try lol**

* * *

><p>It was that sensational time of year…..<em>Spring<em>.

What better way to enjoy this joyful time for the young vibrate centaurs than to find their mate; being prepped and groomed their whole lives just for this special occasion of their youth.

There are exceptions however, it's not guaranteed every male and female will find that certain someone but for those who haven't yet dream that maybe the next year will be their calling.

*The five main females (that I'm writing about lol) had just bathed and were primping for when noon came.

The older teenage blonde muttered, "I'm nervous un." as her ebony haired friend giggled, "It'll be ok Dei, Tomiki knows she'll look gorgeous and find a handsome male today!"

The blonde was Dei, her long blonde hair usually was tied into a half-ponytail but today was special so it was kept down. She had the front above her thin elegant eyebrows braided and going all the way behind her ear; the rest was kept flowing out gracefully. Her almond shaped azure orbs, tan lithe upper body, b-cup breasts covered with daisies with the leaves/vine wrapped behind her shoulders to her back….she was lovely. Even the mane on her tail was blonde and combed nicely even more.

Tomiki placed a daisy in her hair to secure the braid from falling apart cooing, "Dei look so pretty~"

This mare had long black hair into two high pigtails with orange amaryllis flowers at the base of both pigtails, fair skin, large innocent ebony eyes, with light orange leafs hanging over her c-cup breasts as the vines criss-crossed in the back along with a necklace of the same flowers resting on her hips where her human body merges with her mare half.

"Hold still Tomiki." Her fellow ebony haired friend applied a red berry to her plump lips as lipstick before retreating, "Lovely."

Dei smirked, "Do something with your hair un!

Itami sighed and sat still, letting the blonde place one braid down the middle of her dark hair with small lavender violets on top, along with her tail having the same treatment. She had fair skin as well, intelligent black eyes, ebony hair, frown lines under her eyes, and a strapless top with a lot of mini red hibiscus flowers draped across her b-cup breasts.

Dei made a loose necklace of the violets and placed them around her neck smirking, "You look awesome, the males will love you un." "I suppose….but how do I know which one is my true love?" "We'll just know and you KNOW how to get your way….hey….where's Olivia and Lexy?" "Over there."

In the corner of the grove the woman smirked at how stubborn her friend was being as she attached a small choker with a red rose to her neck, "You'll be fine."

The teen snorted, "I don't know how to woo a man." "Neither do I….we'll just have to make do somehow."

The brunette had messy cropped hair with highlighted tips including her tail, tanned olive skin, two auburn leaves covering her large d-cup breasts but not attaching in the middle, a single bracelet of small roses on her left wrist, and large chocolate brown eyes.

The woman had very light brown hair, large sapphire orbs, fair olive skin, a pink carnation to hold her shoulder length hair back, lily pads covering her c-cup breasts with small carnations attached and draping across her shoulders with also a water lily in between her breasts.

All the females were nervous naturally, especially since _they _had to be the ones to make the first move. It was going to be hard but they would have to try.

* * *

><p>*The males were nervous as well but some didn't care one way or another.<p>

Sasori just snorted, "It's not going to happen to me." Zetsu included, **"Same here, this whole thing is just tedious."**

Hidan rolled his eyes at their lack of enthusiasm and continued lecturing his older friend, "Come on Kakuzu, you HAVE to fucking come!"

The miser snorted, "I do not…I'm tired of being disappointed each year to find a mate…my age doesn't help either." Kisame frowned and murmured, "I'm in the same rut too you know, but we can't give up. We might have a chance this year."

Hidan nodded with a wide grin, "There are many females from that other fucking clan of centaurs who joined with us now and one of them is bound to like both of you! Even _I_ have a fucking chance this time and who doesn't fucking love women!?"

Kisame just laughed, "Then let's stop wasting time and go already, I believe it's time."

* * *

><p>*When noon came it was indeed the time, most of the males were showing off but the females were making them stop by strutting what THEY had to offer…but delicately and discreetly to gain any males interest. Everyone has different tastes you know.<p>

Dei swayed gracefully along with the other girls; casting glances at all the men who were present before one actually caught her eye but made no move just yet.

Once the parade was over the girls went their separate ways as the men followed, or vice versa. She found the cute redhead steadily walking past like he didn't have a care in the world, along with a vague expression of sheer boredom.

She hid behind a bush of daises and right when he passed by she giggled. He stopped for a moment with an arched brow and almost kept walking when she did it again.

Rolling his eyes he decided to indulge the female until he saw a pair of fluttering azure orbs before retreating again, this time in utter failure when he turned around again.

His throat was unbearably dry when the beauty emerged from the bushes, waving at him with a playful smirk he only felt it right to comply.

Sasori couldn't move when she skipped closer, aside from turning his head to look the other way in panic since he didn't know what to do until he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder.

Just as he turned he was met with a pair of soft lips on his own and melted…..defeated just like that. Dei giggled when he collapsed on the ground, finding a large leaf to fan him when he came to only to kiss him again…..she found her mate alright and gained his affection quite easily~

* * *

><p>*Zetsu groaned under his breath in at his misfortune, even though he really wasn't technically interested in getting a mate but he hoped one would chase after him if anything; kicking a stone with his hoof until he noticed the redhead.<p>

His mouth dropped seeing him holding hands with a beautiful blonde with even their tails entwined, and as if knowing he was being watched Sasori turned to see his bipolar friend staring at him and what did he do…..Sasori just shrugged with a chuckle before going back to his business.

"**Pitiful."**

"Hello~"

The bipolar stallion stumbled over a rock in the stream and fell into the shallow water, mouth going ajar at the lovely girl in front of him. "Tomiki sorry she scared you!"

As she came calmly forward he hastily stood up and began to back away, only for the girl to get upset. He could see the lovely ebony orbs glistening with tears and he was forced to come closer, handing her a small tender flower petal to wipe away the tears cooing, "I apologize for hurting your feelings." **"Forgive me?"**

Sniffing the girl gladly accepted the gesture and giggled before leaning up to kiss him on the cheek. Zetsu now knew he was done for, that simple little kiss had him hooked on her….not that he was complaining since this is a rather nice feeling…he just wished he didn't go down so easily like Sasori.

* * *

><p>*Hidan was mad, he saw the female he wanted and now she was gone; that is until he went to the open clearing to see three males wooing her instead of the other way around.<p>

His blood boiled and ran in shrieking like mad cursing like hell only to scare them off until he managed to calm down. Itami just stared in shock but also amazement how determined he was before smiling gently at him and galloping away with such grace the zealot almost forgot to give chase just to watch her.

He found her humming and innocently softly fixing her hair near a cherry blossom tree, actually pretending to ignore him until he approached, "I fucking like you!"

The raven just kept right on humming but she came closer to him; Hidan was sweating bullets and freaking out from how close she was.

Her delicate hands rested on his smooth chest and her thin lips where coming closer until they barely made full contact on his lips when he blushed and flopped on the ground.

* * *

><p>*Kakuzu had heard the humming and when he found the source, he saw Hidan's head on a gorgeous raven's lap with a large goofy grin on his face as she fed him grapes; the scene almost too romantic with that and the cherry blossom peddles floating down around them.<p>

Smirking he was happy for the idiot, but it didn't help his own problems. None of the females came after him…again….sure he was a brute but damn looks wasn't everything was it!?

Grumbling to himself he failed to notice the shining sapphire orbs gazing at him from behind a nearby tree until he heard a small twig snap when she moved closer into the open to see him more clearly.

He looked upon the hilltop and saw the most entrancing woman he's ever seen…and she was acknowledging him too from that look on her face!

*Olivia was blushing to no end since she had no clue what to do, she had just escaped from a male she didn't like only to meet one that was SO different. He was large and muscular, long dark hair and enticing eyes; he HAS to be the one the way her heart was fluttering.

They both slowly approached the other until they were in contact, "What's your name?" His deep voice made her insides flutter as she murmured gently, "Olivia….yours?" She sounded like an angel to the miser~ "Kakuzu." She warily took his hand and their fingers interlaced for a brief moment when her carnation fell to the ground.

The miser picked it up and carefully replaced it in her soft hair where she had it; the result, she was smiling from ear to ear and happily galloping the other way to tease him as he gave chase with a smirk.

*Zetsu was strolling and whispering sweet nothings to Tomiki with his arm around her shoulder when he stopped, "What's the matter?" "Kisame."

His large blue friend was sitting near the stream with his chin resting in his hand sighing with a frown, the bipolar man felt so sorry for him.

His mate frowned too and trotted the other way when she heard a small splash from the other side of the stream that was blocked off by the large hedges on land. She whimpered when she saw Lexy doing the exact same thing and throwing pebbles into the water.

"Tomiki?" Zetsu came over and saw her friend when an idea hit him, whispering the idea to his raven when she giggled, "It's perfect!"

The female began throwing rocks into the blue stallion's side of the stream, Kisame arching a brow and growling in annoyance when he saw it was Zetsu and some attractive raven.

Zetsu just held a finger to his lips and motioned for him to wait. Kisame wasn't amused and stood up, his tail lashing about angrily since he wanted to be left alone but halted all movements when he saw the most breathtaking female he's ever laid eyes on.

* * *

><p>*Lexy was very irritated with the splashes safe to say and instead of yelling curses and trying to start a fight she investigated first. Pulling back the hedges her face turned red when she saw the male, he was HUGE and wild looking…..more curious than anything how she's never seen him before.<p>

He looked mad and glaring upwards to which she finally saw what the problem was. _Tomiki you KNEW this would annoy me you little sneak!_

At the present moment she wasn't complaining and hid once more, taking a deep breath to calm herself and attempt to woo this male. He was perfect already in her eyes, rough around the edges but with a heart of gold no doubt.

_Listen to me sounding like a lovesick fool._

She giggled to herself before fixing her necklace and tail before quietly walking around the hedges and standing there under the tree in the open; waiting for him to see her.

*When that happened Kisame felt rooted to the ground….she was perfect. Standing there calmly under the weeping willow tree, the glistening water reflecting on her sleek mare legs; she resembles a wild animal just like he did but with a cute charm to it, not to mention those large chocolate brown orbs were so addicting to look at.

_Don't be a fool and let this chance slip….talk to her you idiot! _

Clearing his throat he approached calmly with his chest puffed out like a moron and it made her smirk, fiddling with her bracelet until she shook off her fear and stood tall and proud when he towered over her, gently taking her hand and placed a tender kiss on her knuckles, "Kisame." "Lexy."

The height difference was a big one, but it didn't matter. Lexy tried to think of a simple first move to make but he beat her to it. The large callused hand gently stroked her cheek to make sure she was real, the teen sighing and leaning into the touch with a small blush as she held his hand.

Such soft hands on his tough skin, but when she pushed his hand away he frowned; even more when she turned around and he was smacked across the face by the soft tail that just whipped around.

Lexy just laughed and trotted off when a wide grin returned on Kisame's face, but muttered, "Crap," when he began galloping with long strides after her as she took off even faster for the fun chase to begin.

_Let's see who catches who~_

* * *

><p>*Kakuzu had just seen his soon to be lover trot behind a grove of hedges, but when he tried to follow he was stopped by another male blocking his path.<p>

He backed away for a moment, curious to why he was staring at him so coldly; not to mention the snide grin. He remembered this centaur from another clan but why so far out here at this time?

This male had long sleek black hair, pale white skin, and cold yellow eyes. He was handsome to a point but gave off a sinister vibe that the miser wasn't keen on; he meant trouble without a doubt.

Orochimaru stomped his hoofs and jolted forward a bit to make the miser back away more, not wanting any trouble Kakuzu grimly backed away and stood to the side. There was no need for a meaningless fight right now.

"Kakuzu?"

He turned to see his affection staring at him with concern, her lovely sapphire orbs narrowed when she saw the black stallion but walked towards to miser as did he slowly…..when the other male stomped in between them.

Kakuzu was appalled, even more so when he kept blocking the female's path and began forcing her to walk the other way with him. "Kakuzu?"

His green orbs narrowed and teeth grinding from boiling fury, her plea became more desperate.

"Kakuzu!"

Orochimaru was several yards away, taking hold of her wrist this time and kept making her stay by his side.

Snarling under his breath his hooves stomped furiously on the ground before charging at top speed at his enemy. This wasn't a fluke, he came here to take a mate out of his own territory and the miser HAD to fight over Olivia to see who would be her mate now. There was no turning back.

The snake-like centaur smirked evilly and easily dodged his first blow to the face, the woman darting away to a safe spot only to watch the two stallions brawl.

Kakuzu lunged again and managed to nick his cheek, but not without a sharp cut across his own by the other's sharp nails.

He was agile to be sure and planned his moves carefully but so did the miser to a point when he grunted in pain when a hoof landed on his stomach.

They both reared up on their hind legs kicking about wildly, Orochimaru lost his footing at this point as the miser tried to trample him. He quickly rolled to the side and got to his feet, leaping up into the air and twirling his agile body around to land the final blow to the miser's face.

Olivia was tearing up in fear for the miser's sake only to gasp right as he was about to be hit…..the miser grabbed two hooves just in time and hurled him around and through the trees with such strength.

Orochimaru groaned in pain when he went through a tree, shakily standing up when he could only to grimly accept he lost…..and watching the victorious miser leaving with the woman clinging to his arm.

* * *

><p>*Lexy panted for breath when she got to the open clearing, failing to see the brute anywhere near her and muttered, "I must've been too fast for him."<p>

It was then she noticed something was off…danger…that's all what her instincts were screaming. The teen kept her cool and cautiously glanced around to see she wandered too far out of the centaurs' terrain; she was on the edge but that was close enough.

_How did I not notice this?_

It shouldn't have seemed threatening but when a large shadow appeared behind her….that's when it was.

"You lost or simply foolish centaur?"

The brunette slowly backed away from the Minotaur, glaring at him snapping, "It's none of your damn business why I'm out here so beat it."

He just chuckled and put his weapon back in its sheath, "Feisty….I like that in females, not to mention well endowed."

Lexy snorted and kept slowly retreating; minotaurs are always dangerous, especially when they're full grown like this one.

"I'm leaving so go about your business." "I think not, you're coming with me."

Luckily Lexy had quick reflexes and leaped out of his grasp when he snatched at her, trying to flee back into the woods when he grabbed her tail and jerked her back.

Hissing in pain she lashed out and kicked him in the face with a hoof only for the beast to laugh aloud and grab both back hoofs with one hand and the other the other two.

"You'll make a fitting mate for me." "Like hell I will!" She was struggling fairly well considering the body build difference between their two different breeds. Minotaurs were strong including their skin beyond words and her slaps; punches, kicks to any part of him only hurt her hands and hooves.

Chuckling he hoisted her mare end across his shoulders mocking, "Our kind _can_ breed with your own, it's happened plenty of times and when you get a feel of my dick inside you, you'll never want to leave me."

"That'll never happen! Let me go!"

She was carried a little beyond the border of their land when she thought all hope was lost, that is until she heard thunderous hooves plummeting towards them.

The brunette smiled with joy seeing a very pissed off Kisame stampeding until he leaped clear across the minotaurs head, grabbing her back and front end in the process.

He slid to a halt on the dirt and carefully set the teen down as he quickly shoved her out of the way when the minotaur charged, holding his horns to keep him from landing a powerful head butt that would've killed him.

Kisame was strong but he was at his limit as it was before taking a surge of strength and throwing the beast to the side, "Lexy go!"

The brunette refused to go, instead she tried to help but the minotaur almost caught her again when the blue stallion reared his hind legs up and kicked the minotaur in the throat.

* * *

><p>As he tried to regain his breath and clutching his throat, Kisame grabbed the brunnette's hand and galloped with her all the way to where they first met.<p>

Once they regained their breaths the teen whispered in panic, "Because we retreated does that mean you two will have to fight again!?"

He just asked bluntly, "Was you on their land when he caught you?" "No, I was just on the border."

Kisame smiled and gently took her hand, "It's alright then, he came onto our grounds so therefore it's the centaurs call so that's in our favor."

"What about that stallion Orochimaru?" Kisame turned to his friend with a lovely mate on his arm and shook his head, "Was he here?" The miser nodded, "He tried to take her as his mate so I had no choice but to fight."

The blue stallion nodded, "Sadly, if you lost she would've had to gone with him since he IS one of our kind despite he shouldn't have come over here during this time."

Lexy growled, "That's stupid. I would've killed him if I found out he tried to take Olivia from here!" Her friend just smiled, "I know you would and I would gladly do the same for you but luckily my love defeated him~"

The miser blushed and looked off to the side as the brunette smirked, nuzzling her new love's arm with a satisfied sigh.

Upon hearing a small giggle the others turned to see their other friends. The raven fluttered her long eyelashes at her new love, "Likewise~" after hearing their conversation. Hidan, who just smirked and blushed, planted a small kiss on her temple before bursting out laughing at how red Sasori was in the face still.

The redhead snapped, "Not a word!" Dei pouted and slapped his hand away only for the stoic Sasori to mutter a quick apology for offending his new mate and nuzzled her soft tresses; which she in turn just smirked.

"She's got you fucking horsewhipped!"

Zetsu burst out laughing with the horse pun before grunting in surprise when Tomiki whimpered from the lack of attention he was giving her. "You'll have me all the time now love, give me a break."

Olivia and Lexy both just shook their heads, "Don't mind her, she's always been needy for affection."

"**I as well~"** Tomiki giggled and interlaced fingers with Zetsu before they all trotted back to the open clearing to show the other centaurs how lucky they were.

All in all, this spring season was the most thrilling and exotic in the history of centaurs~

* * *

><p><strong>FINISH!<strong>

***Yes, if anyone noticed Sasori, Hidan, Zetsu and Kakuzu were like Flower and Thumper and Bambi with their situations; (Zetsu mostly just with the backing away part and falling in water whereas Kakuzu the fight scene). **

**Then that leaves Kisame and Lexy scenes off Disney's fantasia with the cute blue centaur couple at end **


End file.
